The present invention relates to microelectronic packaging. Microelectronic chips typically are thin, flat bodies with oppositely facing, generally planar front and rear surfaces and with edges extending between these surfaces. Chips generally have contacts on the front surface, which are electrically connected to the circuits within the chip. Certain chips require a protective element, referred to herein as a cap or lid, covering all or part of the front surface. For example, chips referred to as surface acoustic wave or “SAW” chips incorporate acoustically-active regions on their front surfaces, which must be protected from physical and chemical damage by a cap. Micro-electromechanical or “MEMS” chips include microscopic electromechanical devices, e.g., acoustic transducers such as microphones, which must be covered by a cap. The caps used for MEMS and SAW chips must enclose an open gas-filled or vacuum void over the active region of the chip and beneath the cap so that the cap does not touch the acoustical or mechanical elements. Certain electro-optical chips such as optical sensing chips and light-emitting chips have photosensitive elements which also must be protected by a cap or lid. Voltage controlled oscillators (VCOs) sometimes also require a cap to be placed over the active area.
Miniature SAW devices can be made in the form of a wafer which incorporates an acoustically active material such as lithium niobate or lithium tantalate. The wafer is treated to form a large number of SAW devices, and typically is also provided with electrically conductive contacts used to make electrical connections between the SAW device and other circuit elements. After such treatment, the wafer is severed to provide individual devices. SAW devices fabricated in wafer form can be provided with caps while still in wafer form, prior to severing. For example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,429,511 (“the '511 patent”), a cover wafer formed from a material such as silicon can be treated to form a large number of hollow projections and then bonded to the top surface of the active material wafer, with the hollow projections facing toward the active wafer. After bonding, the cover wafer is polished to remove the material of the cover wafer down to the projections. This leaves the projections in place as caps on the active material wafer, and thus forms a composite wafer with the active region of each SAW device covered by a cap.
Such a composite wafer can be severed to form individual units. The units obtained by severing such a wafer can be mounted on a substrate such as a chip carrier or circuit panel and be electrically connected to conductors on the substrate as by wire-bonding the conductors to the contacts on the active wafer. However, this requires that the caps have holes of a size sufficient to accommodate the wire bonding process. This increases the area of the active wafer required to form each unit, requires additional operations and results in an assembly considerably larger than the unit itself.
In another alternative disclosed by the '511 patent, terminals can be formed on the top surfaces of the caps and be electrically connected to the contacts on the active wafer prior to severing the wafer into individual chips. For example, metallic vias are formed in the cover wafer prior to assembly. However, formation of terminals on the caps and vias for connecting the terminals to the contacts on the active wafer requires a relatively complex series of steps.
Similar problems occur in providing terminals for MEMS devices. For these and other reasons, further improvements in processes and structures for packaging SAW, MEMS, electro-optical and other capped devices would be desirable.